Allies In Arms
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: One chance and it all can be over, it could all be over...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I always wanted to do a SRMTHFG! story like this but have only just plucked up the courage!**

* * *

><p>The War raged wildly, thunder cracking violently whilt rain pounded the surface of the ground itself being thrown around with such force from the powerful gusts of wind.<p>

The sky was stained a blood red and brown, it rivaled all the stains adorning the golden fur of one of our warriors. In such a fight being left unscorned was not a possibility as every blow landed another scratch, another bruise, another wound. Hour after hour, Day after day and eventually those days gradually turned into months and even now with the outcome looking so bleak no hero would give up, let alone give Skeleton King the right to say he had one.

Nova knew that feeling all to well. A warrior never backs down from any opponent no matter how strong, not out of stubborness or pride but because it feels right, it is right.

I would be hard to recognise any of the alliances the Monkey Team had aquired over the course of their travels if they hadn't seen them every hour of every waking day since the Great War had begun. Major injuries had occured, unfortunately a few deaths but no effort had gone waisted. As Nova turned and ducked she threw yet another punch at the formless minion and as it burst she slumped in fatigue, hunching over to catch her breath as she was pushed into the floor. Dark blue engulfed her dizzy and dazed vision as she was released "Gibson...", he kept one cybernetic hand transformed to a drill while using his other hand to help the female up, "They are rejuvinating faster Nova, and HE is getting stronger- you can't let your guard down again" he shot at another heading towards them to only be embarrassed by the Super Robot wiping the small group out.

Well I say small...

Thousands multiplied into millions and wiping out a few hundred helped but the duplication prosess of the formless posed a great threat itself.

Luckily during the first few weeks of the war the Monkey Team along with their allies managed to lure The Skeleton King away from any planet containing any source of life as a battle ground, knowing the skeletal master would not leave any that posed a threat unpunished even if his power was growing in termendous amounts- besides, what kind of evil overlord would he be if he did not seek revenge on those who terminate his plans time after time?

And so in the Quozar Galaxy they took the fight, the galaxy itself being so desolate and deserted mainly because of the inconvinience most terrestrials had with transport to other galaxies.

Instructed to go back to base Nova moved quick to take the oppurtunity to rest up and re-join the fight. The teleportation device was a marvelous device indeed she thought. Otto and Gibson had done a fantasic job of creating the devices- located in several places of the planets to flee when needed they were protected by a stealth mode, one of the most advanced technologies formulated by the enigineers and scientists of the Monkey Team and Frog Team. Sheer Genius. "I'll tell them that when i next get a chance", as she smiled she sighed, "If that ever happens..."  
>and elevator was greeting her to move several feet down into the core of an unknown planet kept secret as "The Base".<p>

Wgen stepping out the elevator all mechanical being moved quick recreating others after others under slingshots orders. After predicting the numbers of Formless they were up against it had been decided that ongoing research into the intellegance of the Super Robot and Sligshot had to be more rushed than what they had liked but it would mean they have more soldiers to help, finding pieces of scrap whenever possible in search parties. "It's enough to make me brain damaged...", Nova muttered bitterly to herself. All it was was planning and organising to be a step ahead or making the enemy think they were a few steps behind "We don't talk anymore..." Pink orbs scanned the computer monitors of the battlefield as she looked at everyone of the allies she had encountered. It had been too long and she had not spoken to any of them with any sense of being casual but focusing on the problem at hand.

'How are they doing?'

'What's new?'

'Wanna blast some droids on the console?'

Simple, simple questions she would want to ask to start a conversation, just to hear them speak to sooth her soul. It would be more than enough to reassure her. Her gaze was held on one monitor in particular as the Crimson male fought one after the other unaware of the fact he was being watched under so much strain. Blow after blow the opponents fell and her heart sank. Ever since the Fire Of Hate Sprx had fought not only in the war but with hiself and it showed when he fought.

Sympathy wasn't a feeling anyone had time to dwell and Nova was dragged to a Medical Bay...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hey! let me know what you thought as always i love feedback and any input and obviously reviews!<span>**


	2. Plans

_**Well here is chapter 2! i hope i'm doing well but im guessing not seeing as there is a massive lack in reviews!**_

* * *

><p>After an hour or so in the rejuvination tank had done the golden female wonders as she looked good as new. It was hard to tell how long it took her to get into a fit state in the tank again but with a war raging the concept of time was lost amongst the fighters and had only been allowed to those on neighbouring planets and glaxies waiting, hanging their hopes on a thread.<p>

The rejuvination tank was based on the tank held in the super robot to hold the six simians from the time it was assigned to them but had to be removed with other unnessecary products. Basically to put it bluntly, the robot was stripped completly inside of seats, tables, walls- EVERYTHING,  
>all to aid in the agility of the flying metal mass as it took out so many enemy warriors, "Pffffttt...warriors...hardly" the female scoffed as she ran down the hall preparing to head back into battle.<br>Sliding from corner to corner she had just about reached the teleportation hole when she stoped dead in her tracks quivering and whimpering at the sight that beheld her, not even a stutter leaving her lips. There was Chiro shouting at the top of his lungs for assistance as he held a small figure in his arms.

It was hard to tell who it was, no one would have known but she knew all to well as the cybernetic arm fell limp out of Chiro's hand as the creature slipped in and out of conciousness.

Otto.

The green simian had fought so valliantly throughout the war proving to be one of the team's biggest assets although being overlooked over the past years. Never had Nova seen her brother in such a state, her younger brother. As his lifeless body was shook with Chiro's body movements her hands clasped her mouth as she hiccuped and choked on her own breath and tears, the salty tang stinging her mouth.  
>Chiro handed the monkey to the medical team throwing orders and details of his attack to all to aid Otto. The war had changed everybody especially Chiro. The boy didn't have the choice to be a child even though he was 13 when her first stumbled apon the Super Robot. Time had passed quick and painfully and it was shown, now of age 15 he was going through so many changes thanks to puberty.<p>

His voice cracked with every word and no one could be sure if it was down to puberty or the emotional rollercoaster he had bottled up inside.  
>Chiro was growing up to be a handsome young man, his pudgy, childish face was evening out to be a bit longer and his features were now more enhanced at his age. The fire, no- the passion burning in his eyes was still that of years before.<p>

As Nova was on the cusp of a breakdown she was shaken violently buy Chiro himself "Nova? Come on Nove don't get like this! they'll fix Otto up just fine!", when he stopped shaking he hel her to his shoulder and let her tears dampen his shirt instead of her fur and as they held each other for a minute she gained he composure "There isn't time for this Nova, after the war we can cry all we like", she smiled as he looked at her warmly "I wont tell anyone you cried".

With that the pair were on their way towards the teleportations to head straight back out into battle. Same old same old as per usual. Defeat one and another two replace it. The air was filled with sounds of blasts, echo's of war cries and the stench of a pro-longed defeat but no matter how many fell they kept fighting.

After many hours the sky turned darker than usual as the Cidatel of Bone rose into the sky with a horrific aura as the bone base had grown larger after so long and even the enemy troops stopped in awe. The silence was quite disturbing and the pits of everyone's stomach had dropped like they had been falling at a massive height.

"RETREAT!", the booming voice was instantly registered in the head of every ally as they followed the voice they trusted so dear of Antauri,  
>moving vastly towards safety as enemy blasts rained down destroying anything and everything in it's path- including it's own forces.<p>

Running was not the word- stumbling? A bit better... If allies that had been slow in getting away weren't blasted to pieces they had drowned in the oily thickness as the Formless had. The Super Robot apon retreat was collecting many allies from the murkey earth as they became defenceless.

Driven back into hiding it had been a reunion they had not expected as hundreds of thousands of warriors reunited with team mates and in turn so did the Monkey Team as the congregated into the medical bay to see how Otto was and just as Chiro had said the green simian was sat up, beaming at his teammates as they all embraced each other "WOW! you guys! you totally cahanged alot huh? have I? have I?" he exclaimed at the naivity of Otto- it was like a breath of fresh air.  
>The door sprang open as SPRX-77, better known as Sprx stood in the doorway panting when his lips formed a big smile, "Guys, oh man..<br>it's really..." he stopped speaking as his brothers glomped him one by one in a big group hug, the cluster not saying a word but when they broke apart looked at Nova the looking back at the look on Sprx's face. Antauri smiled warmly at the scene as did the other's knowingly,  
>Nova who was unaware that he had entered the room glanced up to be shocked as the room filled red with sirens.<p>

Every member, every ally had met in the main room filled with thousands of seats and as the Frog Force gave an update the monkey team sat on the stage behind them as the discussion had become a heated debate.

"The Skeleton King may have forced us in but with the Citadel looming over he has allowed himself to become exposed. As many know it takes quite a force to shatter bone matter but it is still easily done and with the force of the Cidatel none of the formless fighting on the grounds have rejuvinated allowing it to be possible to defeat the creatures", for once Gibson was talking a language everyone knew and as gasps and hushed conversations echoed they were silenced.  
>"LISTEN", Antauri rarely rose his voice but it had been needed, "We have a chance to bring down the Skeleton King" as he stopped talking all eyes dawned back onto Gibson for a plan. "Now, as I was saying, we have a chance of breaking in and with the force back-firing onto the Cidatel from the cannons it would be hardly known we had broken in. We could infaltrate the inside, send out all the forces under our command and wipe them out", Chiro's face grew into a wide and knowing grin as he took over the speech, moving to the middle of the stage,<br>"Then we can target the Skeleton King himself! This is the chance we needed!".

The room roared with glee and cheers and after it had died down the question was asked, "Who willl go?"

The grin had been permanent on the young man's face as he looked on to the group of robotic simians "I wouldn't pick a better team to go with"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again! it would be appreciated if readers reviewed too! How am i supposed to know what you guys want or how i could do better otherwise?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a small chapter to start getting back into the story. BIG aplolgies for not updating sooner but with leaving college and getting a job and stuff it's been hard. That and I more or less went through my first heartbreak which for some reason makes me think that writing fluff is a great way to vent. **_

_**This is a Spova but it doesn't have the generic 'fluff' that everyone is used to. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The sky stained an unhealthy mix of blood red and ink-like black as explosions rained across the sky, highlighting the overshadow of the Citadel of bone as it began hovering dangerously amongst the cloudless landscape and crowded battlefield.<p>

The plan was in place.

Just hours was all they needed.

The underground retreat echoed out with multiple whirs, clinks, clangs, whistles and shouts of communication between allies. Warriors' from across many planets' raced over hundreds if not thousands of miles across space to aid in the attempt to subdue and destroy the evil that is the Skeleton King at his newly refomed state, more powerful, more dangerous. Even those who could not fight had provided useful services of aid ranging from medical to mechanical.

The stench of burning seeped through the lungs' and nostrils' of the workers' who continued around the clock, at every second, to melt down scraps of unwanted metal and remoulding them over and over again to fashion copius amounts of copies of Otto's 'Anti-Undead' weapons which were churned out by the dozens on the large machinery, no longer caring for the resources they tried to hard to reserve. Humans', Humanoids', Cyborgs' alike strained in exhaustion, drenched in sweat as their legs would threaten to buckleto prepare Slingshot's army of 'Robotic Intelligence' with any scrap metal remains they could retrieve from the burning battlefield.

Slingshot would lead his army to the the left of the Citadel to deliver strong blows to the fortress, creating a mass of damage but yet creating an excellent distraction to create the oppurtunity for the Hyperforce to infiltrate the bone structure from the Citadel's right side. Of course the chances of getting caught were still great and with the cameras planted all over the fortress it had become apparent that they needed more distractions' for his cameras to be transfixed on so with the help from Gibson, Suupa had created a total of six holographic outputs that would be hidden across the battlefield which would emit footage from the multiple battles' and training sessions' that the Hyperforce had undergone in the past few months'.

* * *

><p>Now sat in the cockpit of the 'Torso Tank #1' Chiro's stomach flipped. Whether or not it was in a good way the raven haired boy couldn't tell, his lips went dry and his throat tightened but from what he did know, being sat in that seat was somewhat easing him. Caressing the joystick controls a smile slipped onto his new-ish mature features as his lips quivered ever so slightly.<p>

"You ok Kid?" Sprx's face appeared on the monitor before him as he looked up with a watery smile, Sprx reciprocated with a knowing one. "It's been...so long..."

"Too long I would say," the British accent cut off Chiro's now cracked voice which had become deeper with the introduction of puberty.

Moments.

Just mere moments.

The Super Robot clacked as more fuel reserves loaded apon it causing the green rectangles on the sides of the monitors to increase at a steady rate.

"Monkey Team"

Antauri's voice poured through the receptor systems, his tone gentle but still maintaining a commanding nature, an ability the silver simian couldn't have lost if he had tried. "This is our last chance, if anything happens tonight, I wouldn't have picked a better team to fight with."

The words had hit Nova like a bullet to the head. She gripped onto the controls' hard as her teeth clenched tightly, holding her lips in and her eyes squeezed themselves shut to a point where coloured dots stained the inside of her eyelids behind her rose orbs. Refusing to cry. The realisation had smacked her in the face at that moment and for once she was scared. Terrified. In that moment she hadn't seen Sprx's concerned face flicker across the screen before disappearing again, not saying a word.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Dear Friend," Gibson answered across the system making them all hum in agreement . The engines' warmed up slowly, the distant yet familiar tingling feeling as the Super Robot hummed and vibrated with life.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was going to write more on this chapter and felt the undying need to but it seemed right to end it on the SRMTHFG chant Besides, I want to know what you guys think before i continue.<strong>_

**_Review Guys!_**

**_-L-W_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I had the day off today and decided to update! I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my Dear Friend Duskblood!**_

**_I was glad to hear that people like my new take on 'Spova' and find it refreshing, it has really put my mind at ease, you guys are awesome!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Using the velocity of the Super Robot with the application of consistant pressure we could indent the structure enough to allow our beams to penetrate. Time is key here. Taking previous battles' into account from both Skeleton King Prime and the newly reborn Skeleton King, as well as the size of the hole- the estimation of time compared to the speed of rejuvination gives us approximately a total of two minutes to disengage the robot and pass through."<p>

The drill created an ear-splitting crack as it delved deeper into the thin crevaces before, after ten minutes, it left a hole large enough to take several beams to it and shatter through which sounded like an egg shell cracking. With their fingers' resting on the disengage button the quickly reacted on instinct, all seperated into their individual vehicles and passing through the holw with seconds to spare.

* * *

><p>"The room we stand in is host to a variety of abandoned research projects', most likely undergone by Mandarin but judging by the way the layer of dust has settled it looks like the room hasn't be used in a considerable amount of time. Raise the cloaking devices on the vehicles to protect us from suspision." Antauri scanned the room as the creulean monkey emerged for his 'Fist Rocket' with both mechanical hands wrapped around the handles' of a small square device that flashed green. "The detector suggests the main source of eletrical matter is radiating from the north of the Citadel which can be strongly assumed as it's main power source, an engine room, " he points to the small green circle in front of him idicating the spot on the map and grid to Chiro.<p>

"If we cut of the source it could stall them for a while and give our troops some time to recover."

"That will be when Skeleton King realises that we're here..."Nova thought out loud as her right metallic hand cradled her chin, staring at the floor before Chiro commanded attention.

"Exactly. We'll have to split up to give us a better chance of bringing Skeleton King down. Gibson, Otto- head north and take out all the technology support then re-group, if the techinical support is at the north of the Citadel as you say then Skeleton King's quarter's shouldn't be too far. Me, Antauri, Sprx and Nova will cover you and take care of any formless, keep your trackers on. MONKIES, MOBALISE!"

The halls were covered in fleshy ooze, black and venomous running down the walls, dripping from the uneven structures of the ceiling with a a consistancy as thick as glue. Flashes of colour raced through the tunnels; red, blue, silver, green, orange and yellow, splitting at the fork in the tunnels' to reach the set location.

_'It's easy, too easy,'_

That was Chiro's thoughts before they were hit with their first obstacle in the form of a creature made of the same substance of the formless, twenty times larger than Chiro himself with broad bone shoulders to support the protruding rib cage and boney wings that outstretched for the back leaking ooze instead of feathers. It's beak was larger than it's face, stretching the ooze gurgling in it's mouth as it's high pitched screech rang out like nails on a chalkboard causing the team to cover their receptors' in instinctive response. The stench of ooze was unbearable, dripping like glue or caramel from the 'Formless Dragon' as it roared in a threatening manner.

"Someone get this thing a mint!" Sprx coughed, choked and spluttered at the stench, wavering his hand back and forth in a futile attempt to direct the smell away from him before being scolded by Antauri, "Don't anger it further Sprx!"

With months' since they had fought together and practised formations' the team followed Nova's 'Lady Tomahawk,' improvising a plan but yet keeping focus on the reactions of the 'Formless Dragon.'

"Thunder Punch!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Gyro-Roll!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The beast threw Sprx into the nearby wall with a shattering slam as Antauri's 'Monkey Mind Scream' stunned the beast. "SPRX!" the golden female rushed to aid the red furred simian as he lay helpless, pulling him up with force and yanking them away before the _**'Fra-gen'**_ as Otto would have probably put it, crushed them into monkey pulp with it's enourmous feet.

"CHIRO SPEARO!"

The lightning bolt struck the ceiling with tremendous force that it rumbled and collapsed from around them, the beast screeching violently as the bone fell from the extensive height rendering it powerless. The team ducked for cover and when the smog of dust lifted the beast was silenced and the tunnel was cut off with a heavy veil of bone and ooze, Nova and Sprx on one side, Antauri and Chiro on the other. The bone couldn't be moved with the ooze acting like an un-natural cement.

"Nova! Sprx! Come In!"

Sprx coughed heavily, "We're ok Kid, we can't get through the tunnel is blocked." The red simian pulled Nova up by her elbow whilst she coughed hard from her chest from the inhilation of dust particles. "We have another exit, You and Nova continue on whilst me and Chiro make our way around. We'll catch up with you, Otto and Gibson before we confront our enemies, Antauri out."

* * *

><p>The tunnel seemed endless, it might have been it's length or the silence that had overtaken the warrior and pilot as the walked down it, it was hard to tell. Sprx remained behind Nova, furrowing his brows in thought as he watched her walk. They hadn't had the chance to speak since the Fire of Htae had consumed him allowing Skeleton King to rise again, he had hurt her. He knew it. The vision of her hanging above him with tears in her rose coloured orbs haunted him in his sleep. This was his fight, he had to prove himself and take down the Skeleton King.<p>

"Nova?" his tone was quiet but loud enough for her to hear, she turned on her heel to meet his soft gaxe with her quizzical one. Her throat tightened as her lips opened slightly before hardening her gaze and turning away from him again. "Now is not the time for games Sprx, let's hurry-" she was cut off in mid sentance when Sprx had turned her around by her right arm, the distance between them just a fraction.

She hadn't noticed that he was slightly taller than her up until now, maybe it was the stare of his coal eyes looking down into her rose ones? His expression turned serious, "We need to talk...about what happened..." his voice was gentle but still a bit rougher than what she had remembered it but the again it was hard to know. What she remebered and what was reality didn't seem to mix anymore, she didn't know. She yanked her arm away from his grip, her chest heaving with a burning anger.

"We don't need to talk about ANYTHING!" her heel snapped into the direction her destination was in and when she was a few steps away from Sprx she stopped dead in her tracks at his words.

"What are you so afraid of?"

The silence took it's place between the two simian beings as Nova shook a bit, her lip quivered, still turned from Sprx. She refused to meet his glare, the upset look in his eyes that surely would be awaiting her. She heard his feet move as he switched his leg position to hold his body better, cocking his head to the side as his body rocked on his heel. He clenched his lips inward with his teeth letting out a sarcastic, breath of amusement.

"Me...you, are afraid of me. What I might do to you huh...?" it was spoke as a question but ended up being more of a statement as he wiped his mouth and looked away at the ceiling, shaking his head in disbelief. Nova marched up to him as soon as he said it, she was livid, shaking with temper and upset. Before she knew it her face was a breath away from his making his watery gaze fix on her.

"No Sprx I-"

"No WHAT, Nova? You barely looked twice in the medical room and that was the first time I had seen you since I was corrupted! I wouldn't blame you!" he held her shoulders, "I just can't bare to see you look at me that way!"

Nova was lost for words as he shook her with a pleading look. She didn't get to answer that statement, a crash of formless opened fire with no respect for the monkies' privacy. Dodgi8ng ducking and turning the formless multiplied as each his struck them down before a ray of blue light illuminated the tunnel and froze the formless before them. "You looked like you needed a hand." Gibson stood before them, walking over to help Nova up with Sprx's arms folded further away from him.

"I could have handled that myself..."

"Sure Sparky!"

"Watch it Brainstrain!"

"Come, Otto gained acces to the room, hurry!" they take off to a set of large metal twin doors with Gibson leading followed by Sprx. They enter to find Otoo setting of Sparks in the wires with the electrical current whilst attempting to find wires that disconnet certain parts of the heavy machinery that towers high above them. Otto's goggles flash with light as Gibson hacks into the computer system 'Hmm-ing ' and 'Ahh-ing' at different points when stumbling across useful information.

A few moments later the door is shut by Antauri and Chiro who have finally reached them, panting. They regain composure and nod in greeting and take a look around. Nova can feel Sprx's glare on her, burning through her mind as she fought to ignore him, now was NOT the time to be playing such childish games. Sprx's glare snapped from her as he looked on ath a piece of machinery that seems alot similar to the rejuvination tanks kept in the Super Robot's MedBay, the light blue liquid moving with bubbles and a mass of heavy duty wires connected on both the outside and the inside of the tank attached to...

"GUYS! You wont BELIEVE this!"

the warning tone of his voice made the others' uneasy. Gibson stopped looking at the data, Otto retracted his goggles and the others' looked up at the tank, mouth agape and stunned at the sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Dun! What do you think it is? can you guess?<strong>_

_**looks like you'll have to wait to find out ;)**_

**_Review!_**

**_-L-W_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So finally I got round to a fifth chapter! Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The disturbing silence that would have occupied the room was interrupted by the gentle humming of machinery, the large tubes illuminating the room whilst bathing the monkies in a light, luminous green glow. Lights flickered across the screen as Gibson's mechanical paws tapped at the keyboard visciously so fast that you could hear a faint snap of the finger tips at every movement. Folders linkes to files, files to more documents- his coal eyes glued to the screen not moving them incase he missed any information the electrical database he was hacking into allowed to be divulged to him. The number of files were coming continuously and with so much it couldn't be broken down and analysed in the time span the Monkey Team had at that present moment.<p>

The pristine white of the colorful array of monkies were agape at the sight, the luminousity of light reflecting the emotion strewn in their eyes; shock, confusement maybe even amazement to name a few. The bubbles in the glowing green tubes carressed their inhabitants' tenderly between the tight hugging of the waterproof wires connected to them. Before them floated two cybernetic simians, much like themselves by sight alone, the first a petite monkey with blackish-grey tinted fur and blank ruby eyes. What was inriguing about the monkey was that she had two triangular marks below it's ocular lenses, birthmarks' or a pattern in the fur maybe? Despite it's petite look it clearly had signs of a muscular build. The other to the right is a simian with pale hue of grey fur with electric blue eyes that contrasted nicely with it's coloring and the muscular build it adorned. What made him noticable was the two large back wings latched into it's back where the Monkey Team had their jetpacks, making this simian stand out a great deal more than the other.

"What the HELL is this Gibson?" Sprx screeched out loudly.

"From what I gather the same process of combining a biological entity with a mechanical basis theat we were formed with has been put into practice, I wont have a definate conclusion to how these simians came to be until I can prove the theorem by analysing and cross-referencing the data present." Gibson stated to them as they seemed to lokk at them hopelessly at the cerulean simian who sighed and slumped a bit as he began to transfer data. Antauri looked at the floor with his chin in his hand, musing slightly when Sprx shook his head.

"Whatever the Shuggazoom this is it's sick and wrong! The Alchemist would be turning in anger at the thought of his research and life's work being used for evil!He's using US for Evil!"

Sprx's chest heaved hevily in anger, clenching his fist whilst his teeth grinded against each other so tightly it hurt. His fist kept tightening and Nova furrowed her eyebrows looking at him. Part of her ws relived that despite the factor of war Sprx was still remainjed somewhat 'hiself' despite the massive effect the 'Fire Of Hate' had on him prior. Nova's urge to take his hand and unclench them, to calm the crimson male down was quickly shaken off, too quickly? Possibly.

"Skeleton King IS the Alchemist."

The golden girl had shocked herself, she hadn't meant for the venom that replayed in her mind to be communicated in speech at her statement, scanning the looks on her comrades' faces she soon felt guilt when Otto looked like a child that had lost his parent but then again, it HAD happened, hadn't it? The man who gave them life, a purpose was cruelly snatched away by evil's grip. She was sure that she wasn't the only one at that moment having a flashback of the memory that had presented itself in their nightmares in the form of their creator so long ago. The memory of their previous memories being wiped stung Nova's eyes, tears clung to her eyes giving off a pricking sensation in a beg for release.

"Don't be so quick to make assumptions team. We are ignorant to their specific purpose." Antauri reasoned stepping forward in attempt to stop the current subject from being conversed and escalated even further, it of course being a sensative topic.

"Antauri's right. This changes the plan to attack Skeleton King now.." Chiro wipes his hands down his face in thought looking somewhat apologetic. "We took out a giant ooze dragon and now this has set us back. It wont be long until they find out that we are here.." He looked at them with concern in his light blue eyes. "Then what are we gonna do?" Otto's coal orbs looked curious at the young leader who again rubbed his face.

"We shut down the mainframe as planned, take out the circuitry to keep them from attacking. We take them and get out."

* * *

><p>Nova felt her blood boil and her legs go numb as her fur bristled in response at her anger, "It's as simple as that! How do you think we can get them out of here? Carry them? Risk being in more danger? This isn't just about us being as risk anymore! What are we going to tell the thousands' of troops, tired, exhausted and some even near death? That risk their lives for us..They don't wanna fight anymore!" Her brreath hitched as she choked out the last sentance, Antauri placing a hand on her shoulder in an offer of some form of comfort, comfort they had all been deprived of since the war was waged. Otto had stepped over to his yellow sister to hold her in a hug in which she clung onto him in what could be called a desperate need. Sprx watched her hold the green furred simian as her lip quivered his chest tightened.<p>

He could have held her in a tender embrace but he had hesitated, Nova was scared of what he became and what he had inflicted on her and as a result of that he had decided that he wouldn't approach her to be shunned, punched, kicked or shouted at again. It was just too hurtful for him.

"I agree with the kid. The people will understand, Gibson- how long do we have and is it possible to get those things outta here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bit short but I didn't have much time. Who do you think those simians' are? If you can guess I will dedicate the next chapter to you! <strong>_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-L-W**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while since i updated but i've had lots on my proverbial plate. Firstly I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'AliJo' who gave me a wonderful review, it really made my day!**_

__Enjoy!

* * *

><p>At this point i'm regretting opening my big mouth. Admittedly thinking isn't one of my strong points, I tend to leave that to Gibson or Antauri but this painful ache in in my lower back is jabbing at me like a small kid! I could have told Brainstrain where to shove it when he suggested that I carry this idiotic winged baboon but no, the kid and Antauri had to agree!<p>

Again, thinking, i'll seriously have to invest in it if I ever get out of this war alive but then again, I suppose I was asking for it when i backed up the kid's idea, heh, at least he has to carry the other one.. It wasn't long before 'Bonehead' caught on to us, go figure- at least Slingshot was still giving the pile of bones some unwanted attention. Seriously, I don't know where in the universe he finds all this gunk, it's dirty, it stinks and it keeps making formless over and over...luckily me and the kid are covered by Gibson, Otto and Nova. Gibson has this laser thing that basically turns them into giant popsicles**_ (Something about it being t?o cold to reform YADDA YADDA!)_**

My legs feel like they would give way if i stopped for even a moment and cause of the load i'm carrying my jetpack isn't an option. Dark hall after Dark hall, you think Bonehead would redecorate or at least invest in a air-freshener! Ah who cares! Nearly at the Fist Rocket so I wont have to look at the bad paint job any longer...

Wait... Nova?

* * *

><p>How could he be so <em>stupid?<em>

Fair enough Chiro was probably right in taking those other monkies from the Citadel of Bone but still this was cutting it close. It was bad enough whatever those things are were slowing us down, the formless just had to show up...

For an '_Improv_' plan i'd like to say it went quite well...at least it did until those formless bunded together to make a massive one. Sprx was so stupid! I wanted to be mad at him, yell at him 'til my throat was sore, hit him over and over again 'til he saw sense. The only problem with that is despite wanting to be angry with him, to loathe him...I couldn't bring myself to.

He shouldn't have dropped that other monkey to push me out of harms way, we could have lost both him and that winged creature! I can hear Antauri and Gibson's voices fade away as they travel further down the hall with Chiro to tell our allies that we failed in bringing The Skeleton King down for good. To be able to face them, to look at every bruise stained soldier who risked their lives- lost friends' and family members in this war...to look on as they remain the slightest bit hopeful...is brave.

So brave that it makes my saliva sour in taste at the thought of calling myself a 'Warrior'. I couldn't even restrain my tears or answer Sprx honestly for once in the Citadel.

Nova frowned in thought, her brows twisting as she looked at the red simian on the medical table just a short distance away from her clad in multiple bandages and wires. She didn't know how long she had been staring at him but she found herself moving toward the bedside, the soft patting of her feet along the metal floor echoing with every step in the metallic room. She raised her fingers softly to her face caressing the patch of yellow fur beneath her magenta orbs. She hadn't realised that she had been crying for some time but her teeth clench as she does- a silent beg to herself to stop but her emotions ignoring her plea.

Fristration. Fear. Sorrow. Maybe much more than that...

Through her blurred vision she looks across the room at the two simians who floated blissfully in the regeneration tanks, she clenched her fist. The emotional female was so distracted that her hand snapped back visciously when she felt another hand loosen her fist, looking down her pink eyes met dark coal ones of the pilot who had just awoken. She looked furious but he knew better, using what strength he had he moved his arm out and tapped his fingers against hers to which she clearly understood the motion, slipping her fingers lazily between his.

* * *

><p>"MASTER! The specimens'! They are gone!" The skeletal money screeched as his eyes widened in shock, shaking his claw frantically, "How DARE they?" Between the rant the monkey was having he was stopped by his master cacling manically as he stares out to the burning remains of the Citadel. "Master? It's bad enough they have reduced the Citadel to burning rubble but they steal your experiment too and you LAUGH?" He growled venomously, teeth bared.<p>

"Calm Mandarin, Let them be. It will be far more amusing for me when Dusk and Malcolm destroy them from the inside..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So it's only short but i hope you liked it! So...does anyone know who's OC'S the new monkies are? Go On! Guess!<strong>_


End file.
